


Understanding and Homework

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College!AU, M/M, Stripper!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Naruto’s squatting in a rather provocative way, he notices a pair of dark eyes on him. Naruto doesn’t normally dwell on the people who stuff bills in his suspenders and into the hem of his much too small shorts but he can’t help it this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding and Homework

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title so I'm sorry.

Naruto was doing this for the money. College was fucking expensive and if he didn’t want to be in debt his whole life, he needed a job that paid well. Really well. He isn’t even sure how he came to notice the job when he was looking but everyone told him it paid well and it definitely does.

It leaves for a very tired Naruto when Monday morning comes around but the cash he stashes in an old shoe box in the top corner of his closet is totally worth it. It also tends to piss of Sasuke when he nearly falls asleep in class. That is definitely a plus. Sasuke is too much fun to piss off.

It’s Friday night now though and Naruto finds his eyes closing as he waits it out in the dressing room. There are still biology terms flying through his head from his hours of studying this week and it takes a firm (and rather painful) slap to his arm for him to come back to the land of the living. The guy gives him a sympathetic smile but there isn’t much else he can do about Naruto’s lack of sleep (except pick up a shift but Naruto couldn’t afford to go giving away shifts just because he was tired).

“You’re up,” the male says, head nodding in the direction of the stage door. Naruto nods, pushing his tired body from his seat. It takes him a moment to get situated (he has a wedgie and he needs to leave something to the imagination on stage) before he heads to the back of the stage.

He gets a pat on the back and a “you’re on” before he steps out onto the little catwalk/stage.

It’s pretty easy to get into character. There’s a smile that stretches up his lips and thumbs moving to tug at the suspenders resting against his pecks. The boots on his feet are clunky as he walks around, shooting seductive smiles to anyone who is looking his way.

There’s always a happy feeling in his stomach when he notices the pile of bills sitting at his feet. It’s the only thing that gets him through squatting and wiggling around the stage. The bills are like little motivators to keep going on as the few people sitting around the stage call out to him.

As Naruto’s squatting in a rather provocative way, he notices a pair of dark eyes on him. Naruto doesn’t normally dwell on the people who stuff bills in his suspenders and into the hem of his much too small shorts but he can’t help it this time around.

Staring back at him are the familiar eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha, his lab partner and person of romantic interest.

Naruto’s breathe catches in his throat, blue eyes widening in shock. Naruto can see the flash of shock in Sasuke’s dark eyes, but it is quickly covered up by the normal guarded look he often sports. 

It only takes a call of complaint (“share you attention with someone else!”) for Naruto to snap back to the present and keep going.

He tries to keep his mind on the money but that doesn’t motivate him nearly as much as it usually does.  
The rest of his time up there passes slower than anything he’s ever experienced and that includes that boring ass art history class he took last year for a common requirement. The second he notices the wave from the side of the stage, Naruto is off, heart pounding.

It doesn’t take long for him to collect his proper tips (there’s a fucking 50 in there) and get himself into his sweatpants and a comfortable t-shirt. He doesn’t normally hop out early but he ends up explaining to the manager that he isn’t feeling so great and is excused from his normal bartending duties that he takes over later in the night. The manager is even nice enough to give him the weekend off, telling him to rest up and study hard.

Naruto really appreciates the thought.

\------------

Naruto skips class on Monday.

He’s tired and he’s pretty sure he’s actually sick now. The running nose and the lack of appetite are the two big giveaways. He’s pretty sure he has a fever too but he can’t be positive without a thermometer which he doesn’t have. 

The blanket draped around his shoulders is very comfortable and it has blue eyes trying to close on him as he reads through his text book. He doesn’t understanding most of the biology lingo he reads. He’s usually with Sasuke when he reads through the chapters and the other is normally explaining everything as they read through the material. It’s a lot harder without the other male. 

He’s rereading the same sentence for the third time when there’s a knock on his door. A glance at the clock tells him most of his friends are still in class. With a questioning look, he gathers up the blanket, slipping on the pair of slippers before he goes to pull the door open. 

Sasuke is standing on the other side, biology book in hand. 

“Why the hell weren’t you in class?” Sasuke asks, dark gaze glaring at Naruto. The blond shoots him a nervous smile, fingers moving to rub the back of his head nervously. “The material we covered was complicated and now I have to teach it all to you myself.” 

The fact that Sasuke’s worried about Naruto has butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It also helps that Sasuke hasn’t mentioned his choice of work. 

“I’m not feeling too great,” he explains, voice nastily from his stuffy nose. Sasuke doesn’t seem to care though, pushing himself into Naruto’s room without an invitation. “Why are you coming in?”

“I have to start teaching you this shit,” Sasuke answers, not even bothering to look at Naruto. He’s at the desk now, opening his biology book and notebook. The shuffling of paper is heard and Naruto notices Sasuke opening up his own notebook to the correct page, an obvious frown on his lips as he glances over Naruto’s messy writing. 

“Can’t we do it later?” Naruto whines, tugging the blanket tighter around himself. Naruto isn’t sure why Sasuke hasn’t said anything about this weekend. He had expected some sort of reaction or firm lecture about his work. “I’m tired.” 

“No.” It’s simple and straightforward and Naruto knows he isn’t going to be able to argue with Sasuke. With a sigh, Naruto joins Sasuke at the desk, taking a seat in his usual chair. 

It takes a while to go through the information and Naruto’s brain hurts by the time they’ve gone through all the material. “I think I got it now,” he mutters, trying not to fall asleep as he looks over his scribbled handwriting. It’s hard to read but Naruto manages. “Can we be done for today?” 

“Fine. We can go over it again after class on Wednesday.” The biology book is shut and Naruto lets out a sigh of relief. Naruto shuffles his chair closer to the bed and collapses into the rumpled sheets. “I’ll get you some tea and something to eat.” 

Naruto doesn’t even have time to argue before the other is out the door. It doesn’t take long for Naruto’s eyes to close, curling up tighter in his fleece blanket. 

By the time Sasuke is back, Naruto can feel sleep tugging him under but Sasuke’s hand is on his arm, ushering him to sit up and eat something. “You need to eat something, idiot.” 

“But I don’t want too,” Naruto mutters but he goes for the soup anyway, because he has to admit he is a bit hungry. He hadn’t had a proper meal last night and hasn’t eaten anything today. 

Sasuke goes about stuffing his biology text book into his bag, zipping it up and resting it against the leg of the chair. “Let me know if you can’t come to class on Wednesday.” 

“I should be better by then but I’ll let you know,” Naruto agrees. 

The spoon nearly falls from his hand when Sasuke leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll bring you something to eat for dinner.” 

“W-Wait!” Naruto calls before the other can leave the room. He can’t let Sasuke leave after that. “What the hell was that for?” 

“I’m not going to kiss you properly while you’re sick.” 

Naruto swears he’s hearing things. That can’t be what Sasuke said. No way. This whole thing was just a one sided crush on Naruto’s part. “What?” He’s being a bit repetitive but he’s pretty sure this is all a dream. Didn’t Sasuke see him working at a strip club just a few days ago? 

“Stop being an idiot. I know you have feelings for me. It’s obvious.” And Naruto knows that is true. He’s never been good at hiding the blush on his cheeks when their hands brush or good at looking away from the other when Sasuke wasn’t paying attention to him. 

“But- why now? This doesn’t have to do with- is this pity thing because I have crappy job?” Because that’s the only way this could be happening. 

“Why the hell would I care about your job?” Sasuke actually seems a bit offended but Naruto couldn’t help himself. “I mean, it’s not the most glamorous job but I’m not judging you idiot. I know how expensive school is.” The comment about Naruto’s lack of parents to help out with tuition goes unsaid. 

“But you still want to be with me?” 

“Stop asking stupid questions.” 

And then there’s a pair of lips on Naruto’s and it takes a few moment for Naruto to realize this isn’t a dream before arms move to wrap around Sasuke’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

“But we should probably talk about the whole job thing. I don’t like sharing things that are mine.” 

Well, they can have that discussion later because Naruto wants another kiss now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme


End file.
